Angels and Demons
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: When Carson Phillips meets Kurt Hummel in college he instantly wants him as a mate. When he touches Kurt's wing they are instantly bonded. Kurt desperatly wants to be Carson's mate as soon as Carson starts to woo him. but he still has a human boyfriend. What will Kurt do. Angel!Kurt Demon!Carson
1. Meet

Demon Carson Philips was so proud of himself. He had gotten into his college of choice even with his mother trying to get in the way. (His father and human stepmother were proud of him too, and were coming to visit in a few weeks.) Now was the hard part, meeting his roommate. Carson never was much of a people person. He sharpened his deep ebony feathers, made sure his tail was ready and walked into the room.

What he saw was definitely not what he expected. His roommate was not another demon but an angel. An angel with white downy wings, pale skin, emotional blue eyes, and what made it funny was he and Carson looked almost identical.

Demons and angels tended not to get along well. After the first apocalyptic war many grudges formed and were still kept even after many millennia passed. they tended to do everything apart; this college was actually one of the only one where, demons, angels, and humans were allowed to study together. There were some that had mated over the years, of course, but they were treated with distain; and Carson had a feeling that he and this beautiful creature before him would grow to be one of those unlucky couples.

"Hello," said the angel. "I'm Kurt Hummel, and you must be Carson."

Carson nodded dumbly trying not to listen to his instincts that were screaming for him to claim the angel as his. A flow of jealousy went through him as he saw "Kurt" in a picture cuddling with a short, gel covered human boy. Was he mated already?

"Well, tell me about yourself," Kurt insisted patting the bed in front of his chair for Carson to sit. He crossed his legs properly before him. Only then did Carson notice Kurt was dressed in clothing that he'd seen on fashion TV shows and magazines.

"What's to tell," He muttered, sitting down. "I'm from Clover; a small-minded town in California that hates anyone with a high IQ. I have a mother that has abandonment issues. My dad and his human mate are about to have a baby. How about you?"

Kurt smiled and Carson heart sputtered. "My mom died when I was eight, she gave me the gift of the Angel Voice, a very rare gift nowadays. My dad re-married a human named Carole a few years ago. And I have a human step-brother named Finn. My boyfriend, Blaine, and I have been going out for almost three years now. He keeps trying to touch my wings to initiate the Instant Mate bond, but as angel wings are sacred I …"

Carson stopped listening this Instant Mate bond may be just the thing to give Carson a chance to woo Kurt. He knew they wouldn't be true mates until the bond was consummated, but it would be strong enough that they wouldn't mate with another. He would make sure to touch Kurt's hand, wings or kiss him enough to keep the bond intact. He would woo him like a gentleman in the old movies Kurt seemed to have posters of. Long walks by the campus lake, romantic picnics under the stars, flowers, stuff like that. Starting with…

"Kurt may I take you out to dinner, I mean since we're roomies and all…"

Kurt smiled his breathtaking smile again "I'd like that."

Dinner was nice. They stopped at the little Italian bistro just outside campus. Conversation ranged from school to family over pesto-fettuccine and peperoni -mushroom pizza. Kurt fought a losing battle while trying to slurp his noodles, each one covering his nose in the green sauce. It was hours before they returned to their room, laughing.

Carson snuck under Kurt's covers as soon as he was sure the angel was asleep. Slowly he reached out to stroke the wing in front of him. It was as soft as he imagined it would be, like a freshly washed fluffy towel. The white feathers moved with his hand, making them glossier than when Kurt had groomed them not a half hour before. He could feel the bond, a warm golden light, move through his body attaching Kurt's grace to his black soul. His pointed tail moved to wrap itself around Kurt's midsection, turning the angel around so his head rested on Carson's chest, and held him there.

"Sleep well my mate," he whispered into Kurt's ear. "I will devote the rest of eternity to making you happy. Just give me a chance, and don't be too mad when you wake up, please. We are good together. I love you."


	2. Accept

Kurt stood up to sing his chosen solo for his music class. It had only been a week since Carson had initiated the bond but he felt as if he couldn't live without it. Sure he had been very angry the morning after (he almost punched Carson a few times). But the demon had proved himself to be a wonderful mate over the week. The week had consisted of long walks, picnics (either in they're room or out in the court yard), and the kisses, don't get Kurt started on the kisses. Carson's kisses were totally addictive; sweet, passionate and deep. Even though Carson was a demon Kurt felt that he had done more in one week than Blaine had ever done in three years.

With a deep breath he began to sing in the clearest, most beautiful Angel Voice ever documented:

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world but_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_On this planet they call Earth_

_You don't know about my past and_

_I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is goin' too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

_But what do you say to takin' chances?_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_

_What do you say? What do you say?_

_I just wanna start again_

_And maybe you could show me how to try_

_Maybe you could take me in_

_Somewhere underneath your skin_

_What do you say to takin' chances?_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_

_What do you say? What do you say?_

_Hey now, hey, my heart is beatin' down_

_But I'm always comin' back for more, yeah_

_There's nothin' like love to pull you up_

_When you're lyin' down on the floor, babe_

_So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do_

_Yeah, walk with me, walk with me like lovers do_

_Like lovers do_

_What to you say to takin' chances?_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_

_What do you say? What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life_

_And I don't know much about your world_

"Good job Baby," Carson said as Kurt exited the room. He had stood at the door just to hear his angel sing. A smile had graced his face when he realized the lyrics had been for him. Without wasting any time he scooped up his angel, dragged him to the nearest alcove and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"Thanks Carson," Kurt whispered against the demon's lips. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I have a picnic waiting for us by the lake. How does swimming under the stars sound?"

"Perfect." Kurt said as Carson carried him out of the building and towards the lake.

It really was perfect. The water was warm on Kurt's skin, the lake made it look like they were swimming in a sea of stars, and the picnic tasted like heaven, even though it was all store bought. _Well being in love makes everything ok. _Kurt thought. _Wait, in love? I've known the guy for a week how can I … uggh, I can't deny it. I love Carson Phillips. I want to be his fully. __**What about Blaine? **__Blaine is perfect I can't deny, but Carson is perfect _for _me. He was always meant to be my mate. _

"H…hey Carson could you groom my wings for me?" Kurt asked shakily, absolutely not listening to his pro-Blaine side. (A submissive angel asking the dominant of the bond to groom they're wings was always serious. It meant the bond had been accepted by the submissive and they were ready to be claimed.)

"Really?" Carson asked, shell shocked. He had spent his free time at the library researching angel mating rituals, so he knew what Kurt had meant.

"Yes, I'm not saying we'll do it right away. I mean I still have to tell my parents and break it off with Blaine, maybe over Christmas break…" Carson kiss shut him up right away.

"That sounds perfect baby." Suddenly Carson's phone buzzed. He flipped it open to read the text. "It's Dad, April had the baby. A boy. C'mon let's go see him."

They arrived at the hospital in no time flat, since the Phillips' were coming to visit Carson when the labor started. Neal, Carson's father, was absolutely beaming with pride as he held his hybrid son.  
"April, Dad, this is Kurt Hummel, my mate," Carson introduced pulling Kurt in the room.

The angel's wings were pulled back in a shy gesture. He was always shy around unknown demons or humans the stories of what some demons did to submissive angels were enough to scare anyone.

"Hi Kurt, I'm April and that's my mate, Neal, and our new son Devon," said the beautiful woman with red hair and bright eyes.

"Hello," Kurt whispered.

"A submissive downy wings, huh?" Neal joked, smirking at Carson, "Good job son." He then turned to Kurt "You wanna hold him?"

"Can I?" he asked wings perking up.

"Sure you're his brother now." Neal said handing him over. "And maybe you can get him to sleep; I've been trying for nearly an hour.

Kurt nodded and looked at the baby, he looked a lot like April but instead of red hair he had Neal's brown. His wings were the traditional black and Kurt could feel a tiny tail wriggling. He wrapped his wings around himself and the baby boy, creating a warm cocoon of feathers for baby Devon to sleep with quiet hushed tones Kurt began to sing the lullaby his mother sang to him as a baby, substituting the word angel with demon.

_La la lu, La la lu_

_Oh, my little star sweeper_

_I'll sweep the stardust for you_

_La la lu, La la lu_

_Little soft fluffy sleeper_

_Here comes a pink cloud for you_

_La la lu, La la lu_

_Little wandering demon_

_Fold up your wings close your eyes_

_La la lu, La la lu_

_And may love be your keeper_

_La la lu, La la lu, La la lu_

When he looked up from the sleeping infant both Neal and April were gawking. "Wow Kurt you are so good with babies," April gushed. "You are going to be a great carrier. Oh, I bet Devon can't wait to play with his little nieces and nephews and I …."

"April," Carson cut in. "We haven't even discussed kids yet! He just accepted the bond tonight. Besides we're still in college." He strolled over to Kurt who was putting Devon in the bassinet. "Although the thought of you carrying my kid is kind of hot," he whispered into his mate's ear, making Kurt blush.


End file.
